The New Girl
by TIVAforthewin
Summary: Ziva gets fired from NCIS and joins the Fringe division.
1. Chapter 1

**Heloooooo! I don't own Fringe or NCIS they belong to Donald Bellissario and J.J Abrams. Not me. I have only seen the first season of Fringe so don't judge me if I get something wrong but if I do and it can be amended please tell me and I will change it. This is a short chpter but they will get longer.**

Ziva David stood outside her apartment block wondering what to do. She had just got fired from NCIS, a job that she loved and she gave it up because of what? Failure? No. Freedom? No. She gave her life up because she failed an evaluation for god's sake!

The director had made the entire team take a psyche eval after a particularly let's say strange case. (I won't bore you with the details but let's just say that it involved a mad scientist, a crazy monster and an 'up for anything' marine petty officer.)

She opens the door that leads to the foyer of her apartment block and punches the circular button to call the lift. Why did they ask about Somalia? Why? They knew that it was a touchy subject for her so why did they ask her exactly what happened? She had told them and had gotten herself fired. Nice going Ziva she thaught to herself as she got into the lift to climb up to her floor.

She opened the white door to her apartment and stared around. Would she still be able to afford this after a while? Where would she go?

1 HOUR LATER

After a long bath Ziva decides that it is finally time for dinner and realised just how hungry she is. Just as she puts the soup on the oven top to warm through the phone rings. Under the circumstances she thinks twice about answering it but she begins to think that the director may have realised his error and called her to apologise. Yes that's what would happen. She picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is that agent Ziva David with NCIS?" No such luck. The man on the other end sounds nothing like Director Vance.

"Yes..well no not anymore" she says and then realised that she has told her secret to a stranger. _Even Tony, Gibbs and McGee do not know_ _yet_ she thought to herself.

"My name is agent Broyles with the department of Homeland Security"

"What can I do for you agent Broyles?"

"I think the question is, Miss David, what can I do for you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I would like to offer you a job Miss David"

"In Homeland Security?"

"Actually Miss David I have been working with the FBI on a new division called the Fringe division"

"Fringe? I have never heard of it"

"We investigate cases relating to something called the pattern. For example, you know that airline that went down a year or so ago?"

"627?"

"Yes. That was the first of many cases that we have had over the past year. We are beginning to believe that we don't have enough man power to defeat this thing. Put simply NCIS meets the X Files"

"Do I have time to think about this?"

"No. I would need you in Boston by Tuesday"

"But today is Saturday...wait! Boston?"

"Yes miss David the job is here in Boston. Did I not say? Well are you in?"

_What have I got left here?_ She thinks "Yes of course I am in"

"Thank you miss David I will call once I have arranged the smaller details. We will put in some temporary living arrangements while you get yourself settled."

"Thank you very much agent Broyles"

"Welcome to the FBI Special Agent David"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you soooo much to earanemith I posted the chapter and within about half an hour I had a story alert. It made me fell all warm inside. Still don't own them. Wish I did. The usual. On with the story. ...**

She woke up the next morning wondering if what had happened was real. Did Vance really fire her? Is she really moving to Boston tomorrow? _Oh _God she thought to herself _I will need help packing_. She pulls herself out of bed and takes a quick shower. When she gets out of bed she checks her messages.

Tony: Zi where are you work started an hour ago _(Damn! Vance had not told them yet. And she still had to empty her desk!)_ and the boss man is starting to get mad. xx

Tony: Seriously Zi where are you? xxx

Abby: Ziva? Where are you? OMG you might have died :0 I'm on my way!

As soon as Ziva put her phone back to where it was situated on the counter and, just as she was about to open the fridge to find herself some breakfast, there is frantic knocking at the door.

"Ziva! Ziva! ZIVA!" Definitely Abby. Ziva runs straight to the door. Opens it. And is instantly suffocated by Abby's hug. This is when it hit's her. True Boston is not that far away but she would probably not have a hug like this until Christmas. She breaks down and starts to cry infront of her friend.

"Ziva, Ziva? Ohmygod Ziva what's wrong you never cry itmustbebadohmygodohmygod!"

She told her everything.

"Oh my god! Ziva you should have text me last night and I'd have helped you pack. Wait!" She looks around at the apartment that was slightly larger than hers "Have you started packing yet?"

"Not exactly..."

"Ziva you have 24 hours to get everything packed and ready! Come on i'll call the other guys and they can all come over and help!"

"No Abby. They do not know yet! I was going to tell them when I went to pick my things up from my desk and locker later on."

"No go and tell them now! And bring them back with you!"

"Abby I do not think that would be a good-"

"I don't care go. Now. I'll stay here and start." Abby hands Ziva her coat and literally pushes her out of the door. "Bring some boxes back with you!"

"Fine!"

Ziva gets in the lift and pushes the button. She has a slight urge to push the stop button and cry but she needs to keep herself together if she is going to get through this.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

"Hello Miss David" _'Miss' it would take a while to get used to that. _"How may I help you" The security guard says a smile plastered all over his face.

"Hello Dylan. I believe that I now need a visitors pass to come and empty my locker and desk?"

"Yes I'm afraid you do, It won't be the same without you here Ziva."

"I will be fine and, so will you. Now do you have a pass for me?"

"Oh yes! Here you go! Good luck to you Ziva! Be careful!"

She pins the badge thing onto her jacket and thanks him. She walks towards the entrance and begins the long lift ride up to the squad room. To her family.

When she walks into the squad room everyone looks as though they haven't seen her in about 12 years instead of hours.

"Ziva where the hell have you been I was so worried?" Tony practically runs over to her and nearly knocks her off her feet with the hug.

"Oh, I see the Director still has not told you?"

"Told us what? Why are you wearing a visitor's badge?"

At this precise moment the Director struts into the room chewing his .

"Oh hello Director! How are you this fine day?" She says not caring how sarcastic she sounds.

"Fine thank you Miss David...what are you doing here?"

"I came to empty my desk as I did not get chance yesterday Director Vance. Why? Were you not expecting me?" She says as sarcastically as she can.

"Agent David. If you agree to re-take the evaluation and pass then I would be more than happy to give you your job back, but until then I am afraid that you will have to find something else to do with your time."

_Douchebag! _"Actually Director I have already been offered a new job. That's another reason why i'm here. Can I borrow the whole team?"

"That depends Miss David" The Director says "Why?"

"Well the new job is in Boston and I need to be there tomorrow and have 24 hours to pack all of my things."

"Wait! Zi, you're moving? This sounds like a storyline of a film that I would never go and see because I don't really enjoy chick flicks" Tony says his voice gradually getting higher in pitch as he finished his sentence.

"Yes Tony I am moving tomorrow and I need to pack everything up. Now will you help me please?"

"Vance this is my team and the last few hours we will spend together properly we are going to help her." Gibbs says and winks at Ziva.

"Fine Gibbs. David. Good Luck."

"Thank you Director Vance. Do you guys want to meet me at my apartment? Abby is already there, and I will collect the things from my locker and desk."

"Yeah. Sure. See you there."

40 minutes later and everyone has congregated in Ziva's living room including Ducky, Palmer and Breena, who had become one of Ziva's best friends along with Abby, Abby stands in the middle and appears to have taken control.

"okay, so McGee, Ducky and Gibbs you're in the kitchen, Palmer and Breena you're in here, I'll do the bathroom and the study with Gibbs and Tony and Ziva you're in the bedroom" She then sticks her hand straight out in front of her "Everyone in. Come on guys this is the last time we'll all do this" Everyone heaves a silent sigh and gradually places their hands on top of Abby's "Team clean! You are now dismissed get to work!"

Everyone goes off to complete their various tasks and as soon as Tony and Ziva are through the door...

"Tony! Ziva! Door open!" Gibbs shouts from the cherry red kitchen.

"Yes Boss!" Tony shouts with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Still don't own either of them. Still wish I did. The normal stuff. Still like- no love reviews/alerts you know. The stories are either taken from Keeley Hawes on would I lie to you? Or a story that my friend told me.**

Three hours later and Ziva has all of her things packed and a suitcase packed with a few clothes for her, hopefully, short stay at the temporary accommodation. Everyone slams down onto the settee after lugging all of the boxes downstairs and loading them into the lorry for transport.

"Okay so guys most embossing moment ever?" Abby asks hoping to get some fun back that had left the group since Ziva had announced her departure.

"I was once walking up the stairs" Palmer begins "and it was cold so I had my hands in my pockets..."

"were you inside?"

"Just got in from work" Palmer replies "as I was saying I had my hands in my pockets and I was nearly at the top of the stairs when I tripped over the top one and fell but because my hands were in my pockets I couldn't stop myself and ended up planking on the floor!" Everyone starts to laugh and Ziva speaks up.

"I had a pretty embarrassing moment once!"

"Go on Ziva!"

"Fine okay so I really liked this guy. He was not my boyfriend at the time so I was still trying to impress him. So I told him that I could play tennis."

"Why?"

"Well he is very sporty, I also told him that I could ski!"

"And could you?"

"No but he did take me skiing and I had to have lessons with a man called Ust. I can recommend Ust Abby and Breena!"

"Really?"

"oh yes wfwah. Anyway he organised a match with these people and he asked me if I wanted to play doubles. I agreed and had to have lessons"

"So what happened at the match?"

"I sat out because of an 'injured' ankle"

"Did you ever tell him?"

"Ah this is the embarrassing bit! I told him on the night that I made him dinner, pretended i'd cooked it.."

"Your whole relationship was based on lies lies I tell you!" Tony shouts and everyone is in stitches by this point.

"No I gave it to him in the dark and then he found the packet in the bin and it all came out; I can't cook, I can't play tennis, I can't ski..."

"My names not Jeff!" Tony pipes up "but you can cook! We tried it when you first moved here remember?"

"oh yeah! My mother taught me to cook the lamb dish that I cooked for the most of you, Tony, yours was from a packet!"

"It wasn't that good anyway!" Tony says pretending to be in a mood.

"I have one!" Breena says "Even Jimmybob hasn't heard this yet!" Everyone suppresses a giggle at this. "Well I once stayed the night with this guy and, you know, and I woke up in the morning and there was no handle on the door so I couldn't get out!"

"Ohmygod! How did you get out?" Abby asks completely mesmerised

"I had to call the fire brigade and they had to put a ladder up to the window and give me a firemans lift out of the window! I never saw him again!"

"Where was he during all of this?"

"Oh he'd gone to work"

"He'd gone to work?"

"yes!"

Abby is literally falling about laughing and everyone else isn't far behind.

"I think we should be getting going. You have a big day tomorrow Ziva." Gibbs says

"You will come to the airport yes?"

"Of course Ziva we wouldn't let you leave without saying goodbye properly!"

"Okay then see you tomorrow guys!"

"Goodnight, sleep tight don't let the bedbugs bite" Ducky says repeating an old English saying

**The Next Morning**

Everyone is waiting at Washington National Airport (DCA) for Ziva's flight check in to open and to say goodbye. Bing-Bong-Bing "The flight to Boston will now be checking in at desks 4-5"

"I should go.." Ziva says her eyes beginning to water "Tell the director he is a Douchebag for me? Oooofffhhhhh" Abby gives Ziva a hug that would knock the breath out of a polar bear.

"Don't go Ziva! Please." Abby says into Ziva's shoulder.

"I am sorry Abby..." Abby diverts to Gibbs shoulder once he has given her a hug

"Remember Ziva. The rules still apply."

"I know Gibbs"

McGee, Jimmy, Ducky and Palmer continue to give Ziva hugs and everyone steps away to give Tiva some alone time.

"I never wanted to leave you...I hope you understand that?"

"Of course Zi...I never thought that..life move on we just have to follow"

"Is that from a movie?"

"No that was a pure DiNozzo! I love you Zi"

"Thank you. I have to go"

She walks away and Tony rejoins the small crowd

"Dude what did you tell her?" McGee asks inquisitively

"The truth"

"and she said..."

"Thank You"

"Oh Tony..."

* * *

Ziva sits on the plane wondering what she just said _I love you _the three words that she had wanted to hear for so long and what did she say? _Thank you._ Oh God.

**Who can guess what the temporary living arrangements could be? Could they be near two of the other Fringe cast members? REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Still don't own either of them. Still wish that I did. You get the picture. Can I remind you all that I love reviews? Thank you to all of the people who have alerted/favourited this story it's nice to know that people are reading this thing!**

"Please can you fasten your seat belts and make sure that your seatbacks are in the upright position and your tray tables folded away as we will shortly begin our decent into The Logan International Airport, Boston" The airhostess voice jolts Ziva awake from her slumber and she fastens her seat belt and takes her first look at Boston from above. It was only an hour long flight but the 8 hour long drive that she would have to do would have given her too much time to think about what she had done and what she was about to do.

The plane lands gracefully and Ziva goes to collect her luggage. She is one of the last to get her bag off the conveyor belt. T_ypical. The one time that I actually have somebody waiting for me they will probably have left because this has taken so long!_ She grabs the black roll along suitcase and walks through to the arrivals area, looks around and sees all of the families welcoming mothers and fathers home and starts to think what the team will do when she goes back for Christmas. Her thoughts are rapidly cut off when a dark skinned man wearing a white shirt, silver tie and a black matching suit jacket and trousers.

"Ziva David?" The man questions.

"Agent Phillip Broyles?" Ziva says and shakes his hand firmly.

"Miss David, if you don't mind I would like to take you to the hotel straight away to drop your things off. I am sorry but that is the best temporary accommodation that I could get at short notice."

"Oh I am sure that it will be fine!"

"Yes it's so good that the last people that we put in there haven't left yet! By choice of course! Shall we get going?"

"Um yes of course!"

The duo walks out of the airport terminal and towards a black car that has been parked haphazardly on the curb. They climb in and all is silent in the car.

"Have you been to Harvard before Agent David?"

"As in the university?"

"Yes"

"No. No I cannot say I have. Why?"

"I think I'll let Peter explain that to you. I don't really understand if I'm honest"

"Is there anything that I should know before I begin?"

"Like I said Agent David I really don't know what they do in there"

" Oh I'm sorry for praying"

"It's prying Agent David"

"Sorry my friends used to cal them my Zivaisms!"

"Oh so do you do that a lot?"

"It is just the Americanisms that I sometimes mess up!"

"Oh ok! Well here we are"

The black car pulls up in front of the Baroque style university and nearly run into a young man with thick stubble and a dark blue duffle jacket.

"Peter Bishop. Walter Bishop's son. I work for Fringe division."

"Hello Mr Bishop"

"please call me Peter everyone else does! I can take her from here Broyles"

"Mr Bishop. Miss David welcome to Boston"

"Thank you Agent Broyles"

Peter takes her down at least a hundred steps down into the belly of the university, which took a while as she still had her cases, and the come to a frosted glass and wood double door. Peter stands in the middle of them both.

"I'll say it only once David. Turn back now if you want"

"No way! Not in this universe!"

"You have no idea David!" He dramatically pushes open the doors "Welcome to Fringe!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I love you all! So many people have added this to their favourites/alerts and I'm so happy but I do still like reviews... (Still don't own either of them! Or the friends quote that i am using again and used a while ago but forgot to say I didn't own it!)**

"Walter what did I tell you about feeding Jean mysterious foods that nobodies heard of just to see what happens?" Peter says as Walter stands up from feeding the cow something that looks like lettuce but, knowing Walter, it probably isn't.

"Ah Peter my boy, I am feeding Jean the dulse plant. It grows on the northern coasts of the Atlantic and Pacific oceans. It is great source of minerals and vitamins and has high protein content. It grows attached to the rocks in Ireland, Iceland and Atlantic Canada. It has large leafs, coloured from deep rose to reddish purple. Strange but true, it can be eaten directly from the rocks where it grows. In Iceland people eat it with butter, but also it can be used in sandwiches, soups and pizza. You'd be surprised how nice it is...would you like to try some?"

"No Walter I would not. Liv, Walter, Astrid come here there's somebody here to see you."

"Is it agent Broyles? I do like his aftershave"

"No Walter" Peter says as the others gather in a group around them. Olivia makes a special effort to be near Peter. "Guys, this is Ziva David. She's joining the Fringe division from NCIS"

Ziva goes to each person and shakes each of their hands.

"Hi, FBI agent Astrid Farnsworth, Walter... calls me Astrid or Astrix or Asteroid or any other name that begins with Ast"

"Hello, Agent Olivia Dunham"

"Hello Miss David. I am Walter Bishop"

"Peters father?" Ziva asks

"Yes my dear"

"Peter?"

"Yes Astrid?"

"I didn't want to interrupt the meeting of our new companion but..."

"Spill Astrid. Now."

"There was a strange incident at the Navy Yard in Washington."

"What happened Astrid?" Olivia says suddenly interested

"A NCIS agent was seriously injured by a...shadow apparently"

"Wait! Which Agent?" Ziva says praying that it wasn't McGee or Gibbs or God forbid it be Tony.

"One Anthony DiNozzo"

"Oh God why Tony?" She asks her hands coving her face.

"Shall we go and check it out?" Peter asks

"Yes!" Ziva shouts "I am sorry I did not mean to be so forward on my first day. It is just because I knew- loved Tony and I never got chance to tell him something that he needed to hear before I got on the flight"

"Well then Walter pack your travel chemistry set! We leave now!"

"Thank you Peter. I will repay this favour"

"No need David. Walter are you coming or not?"

"Oh how exiting Peter. To meet our new agents old companions. Should be quite entertaining"

As everyone exits the lab Ziva lingers behind a little to speak to Agent Dunham.

"So are you and Peter a couple?"

"No he is my friend who is a boy. Nothing more."

"Ah yes Rule #12"

"Excuse me?"

"Gibbs-my boss at NCIS has all of these crazy rules #12 'Never date a co-worker'"

"And did you ever break it?"

"Ah well they go alongside with some of my own crazy rules. Rule #3 some rules are made to be broken"

"So that's a yes?"

"Why do you want tips Agent Dunham?"

"Olivia please. And no like I said Peter and I are just friends"

"Okay I believe you" Ziva says while tapping the side of her nose and climbs into the back of the car.

IN DC AT BATHESDA NAVY HOSPITAL

"Hello I am Dr Walter Bishop with the FBI and I would like to talk to Agent DiNozzo" Walter says to the middle aged nurse behind the counter.

"Do you have ID?" She says

"Um well...um..."

"Sir, I cannot let you in unless you have ID..."

"Peter! Olivia! This lady wants some ID that you won't let me have because I'll probably lose it..."

"Walter I'm coming" Olivia wanders over to him with David and Peter in tow "Hi Agent Olivia Dunham FBI, consultants Walter and Peter Bishop and ex NCIS agent Ziva David"

"Ms David?" The nurse says

"Yes" Ziva replies just wanting to see DiNozzo and tell him what she had wanted to for so long.

"Agent DiNozzo has been asking for you, but as we didn't have your current address or phone number we had no way of contacting you"

"That is quite ok, which room is Tony in?"

"Room 101 upstairs on the left"

"Thank you" Ziva says and turns to the rest of the team "Guys. I would really appreciate it if-"

"I understand David. We will interview the other team members." Olivia says and places a comforting hand on Ziva's shoulder.

"Thanks you Olivia"

Ziva makes her way to the shiny, silver lift and presses the button for the floor above. She inhales and exhales as deep as she can possibly do, a trick she learnt in Mossad to control her anger, as the doors open to reveal a hospital floor covered head to toe with sickly green wallpaper. Room 98, 99, 100 and finally room 101. She knocks on the door lightly and pushes it open.

"Zi? It that you?"

"Tony" She runs over and they hug and Tony wipes the tear falling from her dark brown eye. "Tony...I...I...the way that I...what I said..."

"I understand. You don't feel the same way."

"No Tony what you said was what I have wanted to hear since I first overheard you having phone sex-"

"Hey! I've told you before-"

"I know I know you were talking to Kate!" She laughs "Anyway I've wanted to hear those words from you for so long that when I finally did I could not take it and under the circumstances..." Tony leans in and stops her talking with a kiss. When they finally break free they look into each other's eyes and say:

"I love you Ziva"

"I love you too Tony"

And they start to chat. Not like they ever could when they were under the watchful gaze of Gibbs, McGee and Vance. They both realised that the other wasn't as strong as they made out to be. Ziva didn't understand why she had left NCIS and Tony couldn't understand how he could work at NCIS without her. Finally the inevitable question occurred.

"Ziva, what are you doing here?"

"Tony, I work for Fringe division, we investigate strange cases and your case well it was too good to resist..."

"You came out here by yourself?"

"No, the rest of the team are interviewing Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky, Palmer and Vance while I am up here. I should probably go and get them really"

"Yes you probably should get to work. Send them up David. Oh and by the way Zi?"

"Yes?"

"I did not know you knew 'Friends' so well"

"Excuse me?"

"The way we left it at the airport. Friends 'The one with the free Porn'...Ross: I love you, Emily: Thank You"

She laughs "I'd hoped you had not noticed"

"What? Mr Movie doesn't know his Friends quotes?"

Ziva laves the room and goes to get Walter, Peter and Olivia and probably get squashed to death by one of Abby's mega hugs.


End file.
